


Blood & Fire

by Rammstein6669



Category: Rammstein, Type O Negative (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual but aggressive, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Richard being possessive and jealous, Not gross old hypebeast Till, PWP, Peter does him a favor, Peter reluctantly agrees to rail Till IM, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, This is young Till, Till is a slut sorry, bottom Till
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: “I thought you were a romantic.” Till retorted with a slight grin. “Roses and wine and gentle love.”“I love women.” The larger man snapped back, his expression the tense scowl which he always seemed to wear. “I hate men.”
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Peter Steele
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Blood & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my folder for like two years now. I really wanted to finish it by Halloween but apparently that was not a viable option to my pea brain, so here we are. 
> 
> This dynamic is so endlessly funny to me. Like Peter definitely wouldn’t have ever fucked a guy, especially not Till, but porn is porn. I was honestly very surprised these two haven’t been posted on here before. I know a lot of people like both bands. 
> 
> As always, not Beta’d or proofread by anyone else, so mistakes may be there. Enjoy!!

Autumn leaves whipped and skittered across the pavement outside, the sound echoing through the window and permeating the cool hotel room. The wind carried a sharp bite of cold, telling of the winter that was soon to come. 

A figure stood by the glass panes, towering, six feet and eight inches of gothic presence. Barely illuminated by the dim lights behind him, he remained motionless as he watched the trees sway outside. 

“It’s fucking freezing in here.” A voice interrupted with a bitter tone. “Shut the window.” 

The figure turned to look at the other, his heavy features drawn into a deep frown. He glared at the other, dwarfing his normally massive presence, even from across the room. 

“You don’t tell me what to do.” he spoke, his voice a bass-baritone rumble. 

The other sighed, defiant. “So that’s how’s it’s gonna be, Steele?” He huffed with muted annoyance. 

Peter continued to stare at him, his heavy brow pulled into a scowl which resulted in a rather fierce appearance. He approached the other, who sat on the edge of the bed, and towered over him, menacing. 

“I’ll tell you exactly how it’s gonna be, _Lindemann._ ” Peter said mockingly, his New York accent very apparent when he spoke. “You’re gonna do exactly as I fuckin’ say, when I say it. You understand me?”

The two vocalists glared at one another, Till’s eyes defiant and challenging, Peter’s annoyed and callous. There was a palpable tension in the room, thickening the cool air. 

“You were the one that wanted this...” Peter huffed with his arms crossed, accentuating is defined pectorals. “So we’re gonna play by my rules.”

Peter took a step to the bed, his large stride bringing him tight into the other’s personal space. He towered over the other, looking at him with frustration. 

“I don’t care how many people you’ve fucked. I don’t care who they were.” He spat, his accent giving his words a harsh bite. “I’m the top here.”

He didn’t move a muscle, still staring at the other man with glinting, green eyes. 

“Now take your clothes off.”

There was a moment of hesitation as Till stared up at a the other, disobedient. However, something suddenly clicked, and he caved. Whether it was the increasing anger displayed across the other’s face, or his natural tendency to be submissive, he didn’t know. But it didn’t matter. Till slowly began to undress, pulling his shirt over his broad shoulders before beginning to undo his pants. He looked up when the other sighed suddenly, the noise obviously one of impatience. He hurriedly took off his pants and socks before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, silent. 

“I told you to take your clothes off.” Peter spoke with frustration, shaking his head with disappointment. “Not to leave half of your shit on.”

Till didn’t hesitate to pull his briefs off, letting them drop to his feet. The cold, fall air that came through the window hit his groin and mad him shiver. He felt small and exposed when looking at the other who stood above him, still fully clothed. It was rare that he ever felt insecure around other people, as his body still retained its mass from his years as a swimmer. He was certainly a switch, but he normally only bottomed to those he fully trusted—such as his band mates. But he couldn’t deny how arousing the situation was to him. The other was larger than him in every sense: height, muscle mass, attitude....and Till was sure something else as well. He, like many others, had seen the Playgirl spread. It hadn’t exactly been a goal of his to end up in this situation, but he wasn’t against it either. All of the pieces had fallen into place, like it was meant to be. Their festival performance times lined up perfectly, both bands happening to be booked into the same hotel as well. They had struck up a conversation at the bar in the lobby, and Till immediately knew what he wanted. It took a significant amount of time to convince him, time in which Richard had long since disappeared with the Type O Negative guitarist, who’s name Till couldn’t recall. And yet here they were, against all odds. 

Till was snapped out of his thoughts by something landing on the bed beside him. He turned to look and saw a large bottle of lubricant sitting on the ugly hotel-duvet, then looked at the other with a confused face. 

“Get yourself ready.” Peter demanded firmly. 

“I thought you were a romantic.” Till retorted with a slight grin. “Roses and wine and gentle love.” 

“I love women.” The larger man snapped back, his expression the tense scowl which he always seemed to wear. “I hate men.”

Till looked on in silence, getting the other’s message. He grabbed the bottle and uncapped it, pouring a decent amount of the cold liquid into his palm. He was grateful to see the other had turned his back to him, even if only to undress quickly. He felt embarrassed as he began to prepare himself, the cold gel making him jolt. He focused his attention on himself for the moment at hand, and he was greeted with shock when he looked back up. 

Peter sat in the lounge chair across the small room, his face expressionless. One large hand was resting idly on the armrest of the chair as the other firmly gripped his only semi-erect dick. And boy, was Till right. 

The German looked on with wide eyes, his hands ceasing their movement. The other was fucking **huge**...almost to the point where it made Till nervous. He had taken some big dicks before, sure, but never on this level. He looked like a goddamned porn star. 

“You better get to work.” Peter interrupted,  
mindlessly stroking himself. “I’m not gettin anywhere near you until you’ve got at least three fingers in there.” 

Till continued to stretch himself, embarrassment burning bright on his cheeks. He could barely comprehend how the other could be so submissive to women, as he wrote in his lyrics, yet so brutally dominant in this situation. He felt the larger man’s glare boring into him, and he looked away with shame. Steele’s abrasiveness turned him on intensively, his cock already hard and leaking against his abdomen. He released a heavy open mouthed breath, his back beginning to ache from the uncomfortable angle it was arched at. I wasn’t long before he added a third finger, his body very accustomed to the intrusion. His eyes, which had been closed with concentration, snapped open when he heard the sound of the chair scraping across the floor. He watched as the other approached him, his cock thick and solid. Steele’s steel, Till thought to himself with a snicker. 

“What’s so funny?” The taller man questioned sharply as he reached down and grabbed the container of clear gel.

“Nothing.” Till answered sternly, forcing his lips into a firm line. 

“Hmm.” Peter hummed despondently as he liberally rubbed the lubricant onto his length, carelessly wiping the excess onto the comforter. “Well, you certainly won’t he laughing when I’m done with you.”

Till let himself fall onto his back, spreading his legs with anticipation. 

“No, no.” Peter admonished him, pushing his long, black hair behind his ear. “Turn over. I don’t wanna see your face.” 

Till couldn’t help but think of his own lyrics, ones written what seemed like an eternity ago. 

_Dein Gesicht ist mir egal._

He silently obeyed, turning over and rising onto his hands and knees. His stomach twisted with anticipation, his lips parted to allow for heavy exhales. 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you.” Peter stated matter of factly, his voice close. “But if you can’t take it, then just tell me. Alright?”

Till nodded in understanding, spreading his fingers for better balance against the soft material of the bed. He could tell that the larger man cared, even if he tried to hide it. Till could resonate with that, a sense of responsibility cultivated by a firm upbringing. What he did with his free time was certainly not respectable, but he still retained the constant pressure to show etiquette. 

A hard slap on his ass pulled Till from his thoughts, and he craned his neck back to look. He gasped when he felt the other line himself up, and, after they shared a nod of agreement, began to push in. 

Till immediately pulled in a hissing breath, and his face contorted into a grimace. In felt like the other was tearing him apart, his eyes squeezed so tight that colors bloomed behind his lids. The pressure was unrelenting as the larger man pushed further and further, not stopping until Till’s ass was pressed firmly again his pelvis. 

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Peter spoke lowly, his normally flat voice now strained with a hint of effort. 

Till forced himself to breathe, trying his best to relax despite the pain. His fingers clawed into the blanket beneath him, the tendons in his legs standing out in sharp definition. It took much longer than normal, but he eventually forced himself to relax enough so that the other could move. 

“Go ahead.” Till spoke through gritted teeth. 

The larger man began to thrust into him, a broad hand tightly gripping his hip. He fucked him mercilessly and without restraint, his lips parted to allow a hushed groan. He leaned over the German’s body, harshly biting into his shoulder without warning. Till knew that the other’s intensity was going to leave marks, and he was glad for that. He couldn’t wait to see Richard’s jealous face when he finally saw them. 

The curve of the other’s cock pressed deliciously against his prostate, and he craved more. Till began to push back against the other, groaning at the unbelievable fullness. However, Steele didn’t seem to like that. The larger man wrapped a wide hand around the back of the other’s neck, using his weight and leverage to force him down. Till’s arms gave out, and his face pressed hard into the bed beneath him. 

“Who would’ve thought the tough German guy loves cock.” Peter spoke his thoughts aloud, and the degradation only turned the smaller man on further. “But I guess you’re all kinda funny over there in Europe.” 

Till opened his mouth to speak, but the other thrust into him particularly hard. He was momentarily robbed for words, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. The larger man was gripping his hips with bruising tightness, and his legs trembled as he tried to withstand the force of the other’s movements. He had never been fucked this hard before, not even when Richard had gotten ahold of him after he caught him in bed with Paul. 

Peter continued to rail him, giving him no breaks nor reprieve. He reached out with a long arm and coiled a massive hand into the other’s hair, and Till groaned at the sharp pinpricks of pain. The feeling of the other pressing endlessly against his prostate pushed him right to the edge, and it was a deep groan that reverberated through Peter’s chest that sent him over it. He cried out as he came intensively, his release dampening the blanket beneath him. His climax went on unbelievably long, and he could barely pull in air. He tried to lean away as the other continued fucking into him, overused and oversensitive. However, the bassist’s broad palms and lengthy fingers held him firmly in place as he took his pleasure. Till watched out of the corner of his eye as Peter thrust roughly into him, his black hair covering most of face. His eyes were shut with a scowl and his lips were slightly parted to release heavy, warm breaths. Till whimpered as the sensation grew to be unbearable, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the other’s hips stuttered against him. Steele pulled out hurriedly, making Till whine, and groaned as he spent himself across the other’s back and ass. The vocalist could feel the heat of the larger man’s cum against his sweat-slicked back, the viscous fluid running in rivulets up towards his neck. After a moment of catching his breath, he straightened his legs out from under his chest. He grimaced at the ache in abdomen and hips as he did so. He turned his head to the side, breathing heavy, and watched the other fall back into the chair across the small room. He flicked his hair out of his striking eyes and spread his long legs shamelessly, letting his head drop backwards. Till indexed all of the different aspects of his body from the wide curve of his chest to the black spider tattoo on his inner groin. The small design on his pectoral was interesting as well. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Till found himself shivering, the sweat and release on his body quickly cooling. He rolled cautiously onto his back, wincing at the dull pain he felt. He worked his way under one of the blankets, uncaring as he dirtied it. He watched as the other rose from the chair with a heavy sigh, reaching down and grabbing his clothes that had been thrown into a pile on the floor. He made quick work of redressing himself, running his fingers through his hair to haphazardly detangle it after once again tucking his shirt in. Peter crossed the room with a few massive strides, not hesitating to open the small fridge beneath him. He took out a bottle of beer and pulled the cap off with his bare hand, tossing the small piece of metal carelessly onto the floor. He drank over half of it in one go, finally turning to look at the other. 

“You can certainly take a good fucking...” he spoke with an expressionless face, nodding admiringly. “I’ll give you that.”

Till couldn't help but to snicker at that, just barely comprehending the taller man’s dry humor. He watched at the bassist made his way to the door and opened it without hesitation. However, he paused suddenly and turned back to look at the other. 

“Hey uh...” Peter began in his bass baritone, heavily accented voice, obviously thinking about what to say next. “Your set was killer today. You guys are phenomenal.” 

The larger man nodded kindly and left the room, not even attempting to shut the door quietly. Till found himself releasing a dry laugh through his nose once he was alone, thoroughly amused. However, his smile immediately dropped when he attempted to turn over, pain lancing sharply through his groin. 

He was glad they didn’t have a show the next day.  
|  
|  
|  
Till woke with startled inhale as the door to his room swung open with a bang, the lights snapping on and blinding him. After a moment he managed to make out a figure, and he immediately recognized the gelled hair and wide shoulders. 

“Who did you fuck in here?” Richard questioned bitingly, staring at the other with crossed arms. 

“Nobody.” Till answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders without care. 

“I can fucking smell it.” The guitarist retorted sharply, scowling. “I’m not stup—.”

“I got fucked.” Till interrupted loudly, pulling the blankets up further to cover his shoulder. “Either come to bed or get out. Just shut that fucking light.”  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed it!!! If you did, pleeeeeease leave kudos or comments, as it really motivates me to write more!! Thanks!


End file.
